Clans
Clans are a groups of people on Block City Wars who usually have a dress code, weapon requirement, or skill requirement and battle with an enemy. Threats to other players Clans will often group up together in one specific location such as Chinatown, Fire Station, prison, village, Base etc. If they are in a location such as the ones mentioned and are staying put your best bet is to stay out of there limits. But if they are killing everyone in sight your best bet is to run because chances are they outnumber you, have powerful armor, and strong weapons. Clans may additionally attempt to guard a place off from other players. One method you may expect from this type of behavior is were the clan posts guards wherever they choose to hangout while the more important members sit inside while they chat, plan, etc. Joining a clan If you happen to find a clan in game and they’re willing to let you join they may have requirements such as a certain weapon, or armor and accessories and maybe skill level. One may be required to put the clans initials in their username. Or the clan may put you through a test or a series of tests to view if you are strong or worthy enough to join. Known clans Soivet Union, Soviets are the 2019 clans in Block City Wars, the leader Arman Lana Animations was using to make a new Communist Clan, he really exposed AgilityArc Prime he knows that he is a toxic person and he bullied BCW youtuebrs and and an Indonesian kid, Arman sometimes was annoyed by people because they killed him too much, he also rages so much that he is being annoyed by people killing him everytime, he declared war on the OE clan and the GW clan to help the elites and the entitys, This Communist leader can fight any clan leaders he was able to locate players with Titans (mechs), he has 1 account only active his first account was inactive forever in his first phone, his new account was inactive for 3 years and it is active again but, he thinks that his old friends quit BCW, he thinks that some of his subscribers are terminated because he is losing subs so please be sure to subscribe to him before he lose all of his subs, during another time, He wanted to team up with the Entity and the Elite clan. Clan Review: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlW4ToncL7c&t=21s ~ELITES- Elites are one of the most known clans in Block City Wars And were formerly the strongest clan on iOS. The clan on IOS was lead by Antman351 and Sw@t#2 until it was destroyed BY BL/OE. The clan on android was lead by Elite Ghost#1 and Elite C@p War until it was destroyed by E.X.O. The clan was started by Antman351 and Sw@t#2 towards the end of the year 2016 on the final dates of the BCW Golden Age. They requirements to join are to poses either maxed out heavy armor, maxed out alien armor, or maxed out military heavy armor. Along with either the web hunter titan or the black mass titan. In present date they have been defeated by the Order Empire A.K.A The OE clan, formerly known as the BL clan. Due to this, they recently lost their title as the most powerful clan on BCW and majority of their members abandoned the clan. Elite Clan Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruBUOi-IfLM ~AW- A clan containing many members lead by Aw9 Lucky. One of the strongest clans known to IOS Block city Wars neutral to most clans except the Elites. The requirements for this clan is adding Aw9 to your gamer tag. Dead due to elite clan. ~Block City Warriors- A clan lead by Jac Sanchez, A.K.A. Jac The Ripper, with only four members known to the rest of the Block City Wars community, and many others who remain unidentified: Jac the Ripper, Skyblade065, Lord C#nt, and Nirvana Sandwich, who now goes by the name “Perpel Joos”. The motives of the Block City Warriors is to restrain unwanted players. The requirements to join are often changed by me, because when you have a group’s motives as apparently unwanted by the community as basic justice, you can’t trust everybody, and that stays true to the people who you know for sure are in my clan, and the clan member who may just be sitting right next to you without your realization. ~Jac Sanchez ~Snipers - A Android clan lead by ZPigMLG, (AkA Sniperz4Life), with about 30 members. It consists of mainly snipers and long range fighters. The goal of the clan is to be some of the best, while sometimes teaming up with others. They are currently some of the best snipers in game. The requirements to join this clan is to own diamond armor, heavy armor, or Exoskeleton. You also need to add SN to your name and own a sniper rifle. Not hostile to anyone (yet). ~E.XO- A deceased clan from android and iOS. Formerly the strongest clan on android in 2018, and once during the summer of 2017 the strongest clan on iOS, the clan's motive was once to eliminate all hostile clans and players and to become the ruling government of BCW, no matter the cost or approach. The honorary name of each leader of E.XO is known as demon adam . Each SGT must select one who is really strong as the Fox of E.XO, the Fox is the co leader of the clan and the aide of demon adam . The Fox is additionally the blade of E.XO and the rook of war. Currently only two demon's and three Foxes have been selected for E.XO. The identity of both demon adam is classified, however the identity of the first Fox is Revan, the identity of the second fox is Sl@yer, and the identity of the current fox is Geñ Once you join E.XO you must add E.XO next to your gamer tag. The requirements to join E.X.O on android were: to have either maxed diamond armor, or have maxed heavy armor, or have EXO skeleton T45 up 1 with a gun dealing 435 power or up. The requirements on iOS are: to poses either maxed heavy armor, maxed military heavy armor, max alien armor, or EXO skeleton T60. With a gun dealing at least 400 damage. or you can have neither of these things but at least poses the black mass or web hunter titan. Hostile to clans : Elites, (android elites only but friendly to IOS Elites) NXS, RCS, Groove, ZCS, Lords, Slayers, Rivals, OE, and Killers. ~RCS- A deceased iOS clan formerly lead by RCS The Joker, RCS Youth, and RCS Leo. Heretofore one of the most powerful clans on BCW, they lost a major portion of their strength after the events that occured during the Great Clan War and then died later on due to many clan members quitting the game. The only known requirements for this clan is to add RCS next to your gamer tag. Having being one the main antagonist of the Great Clan War, they are known to be quite aggressive to anyone that may inquire any negative action towards them. Especially their leader Joker who is known to be quite vicious for he will take any necessary action in order to ensure victory. Formerly the arch nemesis of the E.X.O clan and additionally hostile to the ELITE clan. Dead due to Elite, E.X.O, and ZCS clan ~RR- A now deceased clan lead by RR Finisher (who now goes by the name Venom) that perished at the hands of the E.X.O clan during the first great clan war. Formerly a powerful clan, RR stands for rail road clan. It stands for this because to join you needed a rail pistol, and they believed they were on the road to victory and domination over Block City Wars. The RR destroyed many clans and came close to destroying the E.X.O clan. Had E.X.O not sent two spies into RR bringing it down their victory would've bean ensured with the addition of the destruction of many clans. The requirements for joining were: a rail pistol and adding RR next to your name. Leaders were RR Finisher, RR Emma, and RR Weapon Killa' X (Emma and Weapon Killa' X were actually spies for the E.X.O clan pretending to be the co leaders of RR in order to bring it down). ~Groove- A deceased clan formerly lead by Ayman Killer and RCS Joker. (who at the time went by Groove Joker) After leaving the ELITES claiming they weren't appreciative of him, Ayman started The Groove clan in order to bring down the ELITES. However, after engaging in an al out war with the ELITES, the Groove clan became destroyed as the ELITES defeated them in battle. The clans motive were to destroy Elites. The only known requirements were to add Groove next to your gamer tag and to poses maxed out heavy armor. Dead due to elite clan ~Teams of Justice- An old clan that has and only been formed naturally due to a popular name most old players are familiar with on iOS known as (TeamLava) All though we were not as strong as we use to be in older versions, so we develop a new strategy to make ourselves challenging for opponents. Also teams clan was actually out in early 2014 before I came in late 2014 and defeated their leader known as (TeamRocket) and became their new leader. Also that makes teams one of the top 4 oldest clans in BCW history .The requirements in our data base is to put Team next to your name tag. Also this is the only clan known to iOS that has hackers because of corruption. You can also find clan members in older versions due to this most likely being the only clan that can downgrade.Were pretty much neutral to all clans and will not attack unless you attack first. .If you wanna start a clan war come meet us in 4.1 will be happy to accept your challenge. ~OE Clan- The Order Empire OE A clan that was initiated on February 2019, this clan was formerly called BL, however, the name was changed by the leader due to a civil war within BL by the leader Agility Arc and the former co leader BL Zenox.Most OE members have black mass and earthquake. It is now lead by OE Agility Arc, OE Fox Ripper (formerly named Dark Killa' or Weapon Killa' X) and OE Assasin as their leaders. The clan defeated the Elites in war and were the first clan to ever defeat Elites in war. OE was in power for sometime before Elite clan’s successor “¥ clan” eliminated OE from block city wars. Dead due to ¥ clan ~Az~il- An very new Clan on block city wars on the newest version and the downgraded version 6.5.5 This is the first PC clan in Block city wars using Emulators and the right settings feel free to join the clan doesn't have alot of history but you might see an Az~il in one of your lobbys. Notes: If any of you would like to add a clan or information on a clan feel free to do so However, it will be edited if I find the information to be inaccurate. Furthermore, I cannot sop you guys from biasing information on a clan I know nothing about. However, if I find that this information is too biased to the point were it's false information (trust me if it's a major clan I'll know whats false) it will be edited and changed. ~ Deathblow